


Carry On (Realistic and Better Than Whatever They Put On)

by casismymrdarcy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I write this in less than 5 minutes with grammatical errors and it still better than the finale, fuck supernatural finale, my writing is horrible but at least it's better that whatever bullshit they given us in the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casismymrdarcy/pseuds/casismymrdarcy
Summary: Dean got stabbed by the rusty nail on the wooden pole. But worry not, cause the great Dean Winchester, the best hunter in the world, would not die by the hands of vampire mimes minion and accompany by the worst cover of Carry On My Wayward Son.Anyways here's what happen instead.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Carry On (Realistic and Better Than Whatever They Put On)

"Oh Sammy, I got stabbed in the back" said Dean between breath.

When the realization dawn on Sam Winchester, he quickly come up with ways to save Dean cause he smart like that. Instead of calling 911, which he knows would end up with him having to explain why there are several bodies wearing clown masks at the barn, he call Jack.

"Okay Jack, you're the new God, and you say you will be around everywhere, so can you come here for a second?" Sam pray to Jack. 

Some whoosh sound later, jack materialize in front of Sam, bringing along Castiel.

"Hey guys, heard your prayer and anyways, I brought Cas too," Jack said smilling and gesturing to Cas. Cas looking good, smiling with his brand new trench coat (the trench coat is from season 4 trench coat that's why it's looking good).

Dean feels like his breathe has been taken away when he saw Cas. Literally and figuratively. 

"Hello Dean.", commence eye sex.

Sam cough some reminder to them.

"Jack?" Sam looking at Jack with his eyebrow lifting high.

"Oh yeah, okay," Jack said before lifting his hands and using his power to make Dean's better. Some golden light later, Dean's is all well.

After that, Dean say thank you to Jack, hug Sam and in his ultimate move, grab Cas face and kiss him a million time.

The end.


End file.
